resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Raine Bouchard
Lieutenant Raine Bouchard is a main character and the primary antagonist in Resistance: Retribution. She is the second-in-commend in the European resistance organization Maquis, under the command of Roland Mallery. Raine later transformed into "The Chrysalis", a Hag-like Chimera. James Grayson killed her shortly after her succumbation to the virus. Biography Raine Bouchard was a serious, straightforward blond woman of French origin, who offered James Grayson to join the Maquis, whom she herself is a member of, for his knowledge in Conversion Centers. After Grayson was reluctant, Raine convinced him otherwise as she revealed that the Chimera have recently evolved a new process of converting humans, and that she and her father, Claude Bouchard, have been developing a serum that would, hopefully, stop the new process. Raine and Grayson took part in Operation Overstrike. Following the capture of Rotterdam, Bouchard gathers Grayson and other Maquis together at Bonn, Germany; where Raine wishes to investigate a specific Chimeran conversion center, which produces the newly Boiler and Hag strains. She hoped that the investigation would progress her father's research into the new conversion process. In the aforementioned conversion center itself, Raine was captured by the Chimera and "drown". Raine's adjutant, Colonel Roland Mallery, distressingly left her for dead and ran into Grayson, who learns from him and rescued Raine. After Grayson and Bouchard escaped from the conversion center on a Hammer and regrouped with Mallery, Bouchard was shocked to see it destroyed due to James' deliberate actions. Raine furiously criticized Grayson for this, explaining that she had wished it for the facility to be conserve and study for the serum. Though, she owes her debt to Grayson for saving her. As the Marquis was about to leave to follow the Carriers to another Center, they received a radio distress message from Stephen Cartwright, who recommended needed help in destroying a group of Chimeran Earth Movers from threatening the Luxembourg fortress. Bouchard and Grayson began to argue each other on whether to help Cartwright or continue their pursuit of the Carriers. Ultimately, Grayson is knocked out by Mallery, and Bouchard and the Marquis left him. Raine is then seen in a besieged Luxembourg with Claude Bouchard where he injected something in her body. They were working on a virus that could kill the Carrier strain, in order in halting the Chimeran conversion process. After Claude Bouchard is killed by a Burrower, she tries to finish their work, as Grayson and herself fight off assaulting Chimeran forces. It is later revealed she was deliberately infected by the Chimeran virus when she was in Bonn. After escaping Luxembourg and relocated to Reims; in part of Operation Overstrike, Raine volunteers herself in infecting the Chrysalis Lair which the Maquis agrees to Raine. However, Grayson protested and explaining that she as infected with the Chimeran virus. Though no one believed him and was imprison under Mallery's orders. Raine later visit him and, under the influence of the Chimeran virus, seduced him and underwent sexual intercourse. On the next day, Raine left for the Chrysalis Lair. Once inside, Raine finally succumbed to the virus and mutated further from her father's experiments, becoming a Hag-like creature, claiming herself to be "The Chrysalis". She fully appeared to Grayson after he infected the heart of the Chrysalis Lair and attacked him. After being finally defeated, Raine reveals to James that even though they had wiped out the Carriers, the Chimera are evolving and are already replacing their tactics with Spinners. She also reveals that the Chimera have apparently taken over other worlds other than Earth. Just before she becomes completely infected, Grayson apologizes her and shoots her in the head with a pistol. Her transformation and exact details of her death were only known to Grayson. Quotes As The Chrysalis (with mock concern) "What's wrong, James? Headache?" "Why attack me, we're on the same side" "I see you staring. Don't be shy. I am Beautiful now!" "You can't kill us. You are simply raw materials, resources. There are worlds of us, infinite in number. We will not stop." "James. We're not dead. The serum spread, set off triggers...they're so advanced...Carriers gone...just triggered new types; Spinners, James. No matter what we do, they'll just keep evolving!" Trivia *The manner of Raine's death at hands of James Grayson is a mirror scene to the beginning of the game when Grayson kills his brother. It is also similar to when Nathan Hale was executed in the same manner by Joseph Capelli in Resistance 2. *Raine Bouchard's dogtags read: Bouchard, Raine, Lieutenant, MDC Branch, UED, No. 0324489 Category:Human Category:Maquis Category:Resistance: Retribution Characters Category:Chimera